New York Honeymoon Pleasure
by Hellflores
Summary: Years after Total Drama Pahkitew Island, Sky met with the bubble boy genius himself, Cameron, and the two formed a bond together. Afterwards, they soon became a couple and are now married and on their honeymoon at New York. During this, Sky and Cameron finally decided to reach the highest level of their relationship, having sex. Commission for Gio in DA. Rated M for Mature Content


**This is a commission for one of my pals, Gio aka CartoonWatcher1997 on DeviantArt who asked me to write a mature fic about Cameron and Sky taking their relationship to the highest level during their honeymoon in New York. Now, this isn't the first time I did a fic about Cameron and Sky, but this is the first time I am writing a mature fic about the two together. **

**Anyway, takes place about 4-5 years after Total Drama Pahkitew Island. Enjoy the fic, everyone :)**

About 5 years has passed since Total Drama Pahkitew Island came to an end. After the season was over, Chris McLean was soon arrested for countless law he broke during his season as well as nearly causing the lives of the remaining cast members after Scarlett took control of the island. Ever since the season ended, the life of Sky Andrews, the female athlete and runner up of the season, became a small wreck during the first two years since the season she returned home, her boyfriend, Keith, ended their relationship after learning about her feelings for Dave and also after learning that she wanted to end their relationship before she left for the show. Sky felt horrible for breaking Dave's heart and for using his feelings during the finale. She believed it was a dishonorable and horrible deed that she did, and she would never forgive herself for this at all.

However, during the two years, she reconnected with a few of her fellow Pahkitew island competitors and soon befriended them as well as a few of the 1st and 2nd cast members from the 1st-5th season of Total Drama. The reconnection helped her feel better and helped her feel more and more happy about what she has now in her life, in which were her friends and family members. However, after the 2nd year anniversary of Pahkitew Island, Sky met with one of the finalists of Total Drama, the bubble boy genius, Cameron Corduroy Wilkins. The two started hanging out more often after the two collided when Sky was heading to the gym. Ever since that day, the two form a close bond and became fast friends, Cameron even introduced Sky to Mike and Zoey who also became her friends as well once they got to know the real Sky inside of her.

A year after they met, Cameron took all of the courage in him and soon asked Sky out, even admitting that over the year they've been friends, Cameron started having romantic feelings for the sweet female athlete while she gladly accepted his feelings and told him as well that she started having feelings for him ever since he helped her with her depression and grief of betraying Keith and lying to Dave about her relationship with Keith. For over two years, Sky and Cameron went on a couple of dates together; had small lunch dates, went to the park together, Sky even helped her boyfriend become more active and helped him in the gym while Cameron also helped his sweet girlfriend about being more open about her feelings and being more honest with people that are close to her deeply.

On their two year anniversary of becoming a couple, Cameron and Sky went out on a nice park date, hanging out at the park, enjoying each other company and even had a small picnic together. However... after their picnic was over. Cameron once again took the courage in him and soon... asked Sky a small yet deeply question. Kneeling down on one knee, Cameron proposed to Sky and asked her if she would be his wife. Sky at first looked surprised by Cameron's proposal but... the years they have been together... were indeed the best moments of her life and she wanted to have more with her sweet bubble boy genius. Sky soon leaped onto Cameron, kissing him on his cheek repeatedly and said yes, "Cameron, it would be an honor and a privilege to be your wife." After hearing that, Cameron slipped in the ring into her ring finger as the two were happy about their newly engagement.

The two soon got married a few months after Cameron's proposal. They invited all of their friends and their family members to the wedding. It was a simple yet beautiful wedding ceremony but to them, it was like a dream come true when they heard each other said, "I do." Afterwards, they kissed and were officially husband and wife. About two months soon passed since the wedding, Cameron and Sky were at New York City, staying at the Langham hotel in the Deluxe Room, having a nice view of the city. Cameron used some of the money he won from season 4 that he saved up in the bank to rent the room for a week. Right now, Cameron and Sky were relaxing in the King size bed, watching a nice romance movie. Cameron rested his head on Sky's shoulder while she held her sweet bubble boy husband close, loving his company. "Cameron, it was so nice of you to rent this lovely room for our honeymoon." Sky said with a loving smile as Cameron replied, 'Well, I wanted our first honeymoon to be perfect and I thought this room was the best choice. I'm glad you like it, honey.'

The two smiled at one another and quickly shared a brief kiss on the lip, making them blush softly while they returned their focus to the movie. However, during the movie, it showed a scene where the main couple began to become intimated with each other as it slowly changed to them having sweet and loving sex, causing Cameron and Sky to look a bit surprised and paused the film. "Oh... I didn't know the movie had that kind of scene, hehehe." Cameron said, blushing like a tomato while Sky was only silent but soon said, 'Yeah... I wonder how it would feel though... what sex... is like when you're with someone you love.' Cameron once again started blushing even more after hearing Sky's sentence and question about sex.

Sky soon stood up, walked to the window and close the curtains up so nobody could see them. "Cam... do you ever think what sex is like?" Cameron felt a bit nervous to answer his wife's question but slowly eased himself up and said, 'I sometimes do... but it was never my main concern since I never had a girlfriend before. But now... I have you... my wife.' Cameron soon got out of the bed, walked towards Sky and held her hand softly while he continued. 'Sky, we've been together for more than 2 years and we recently got married. But to be honest, our time together like I said in my vows, have been the greatest moments of my life. You helped me become more active and helped me gain some strength in my body.' Sky smiled and replied back in a sweet and caring tone, "I feel the same way, Cam. Our time together has always been the best moments in my life. And I am so happy we're together... our past experience with Sierra, Dave and Keith helped us mature enough to have someone to care for dearly." Sky slowly caress Cameron's cheek while he wrapped his arm by her waist. "Cameron... I love you so much and I want to be with you for as long as we live." Cameron smiled lovingly while hugging his wife and said, 'I love you too, Sky.'

The two stared at each other and soon shared another kiss on the lip, but this time, it was longer and more passionate. "Mmmmm." Cameron and Sky moaned in between their sweet kiss while Cameron's hands started moving on their own and soon groped Sky's plump ass softly. "Mmm!" Sky separated from their kiss while looking at Cameron in a surprise expression, "Cameron..." Cameron chuckled very badly, his face blushed even more as he said, 'My bad, I didn't know what I was doing, hehehe.' Sky soon smirked, lifted Cameron up to face him and said, "Well... I liked it a bit." Sky smirked didn't left while Cameron nervously laughed until Sky soon said, "Cameron, why don't we take our relationship to the highest level yet." Cameron widen his eye, his blush gotten more worse that it was very noticeable. 'You mean... we finally have sex?' Sky nodded while placing Cameron down on the bed. "Yup... so, what do you say?"

Feeling very playful, Sky removed her clothes, getting Cameron's attention as she soon stopped, wearing only her beige bra and panties, doing a cute pose for her bubble boy husband. "W-Wow..." Cameron was in complete shock while down below, he started getting very excited just by looking at his hot wife in only her undergarments. Sky then lean close to Cameron, removing his glasses so she can see his eyes and said, 'So... you wanna finally reach the highest level of our relationship?' Cameron gulped and said in a jittery tone, "Y-Y-Yes! Absolutely." Sky smiled with sweet excitement as she then sat on Cam's lap and soon blessed him with another sweet kiss on the lip. Cameron quickly kissed her back, deepening their kiss a bit as Sky then started stripping Cameron of his clothes until he wore only his wife briefs, revealing a slight bulge inside of it. 'Mmmm, I see you're already excited, Cammy Bear.' Sky winked while Cameron smirked and soon groped Sky's ass again, making her moan in surprise. "Hehehe, it's all thanks to you and your sweet hot and strong body."

Sky blushed deeply while smiling sexually as they resume their passionate make out session, slowly rolling their tongue against one another while Cameron kept groping and even playfully spanking Sky's ass, making her moan and gasp in between their kiss. "MmmmMmmm." They moaned pleasingly, loving each other soft pleasure against one another. Sky rubbed and caress Cameron's cheek and his chest, even though he didn't have a strong body, she still believe Cameron was a sexy man to her. While Cameron groped and slapped Sky's ass softly, making her moan even more until she soon stopped, both breathing in and out while their faces blushed like cherries. "Wow..." They both said while smiling towards each other, "That was amazing... and this is only the beginning, right?" Sky nodded while her hand went to her bra and unclipped it, removing it from her chest as she showed Cameron her perky 23 B-cupped size breasts, slowly wiggly since Sky was still breathing slowly. 'So, you like them?' Sky said, resting her arms behind her head and winked as Cameron nodded with his jaw down. "Y-Yeah, they look very... lovely." Cameron nervously moved his hand towards her breasts, wanting to just touch them. "May I?" Sky giggled and said, 'No need to ask, Cammy Bear. But yes, you may.'

After getting the okay, Cameron relaxed and soon groped both of Sky's breasts softly, releasing a soft and sweet moan of pleasure. Cameron was in deep amazement; he never felt a girl's boobs before and touching Sky's... was like he was in heaven. "Mmmm, oh Cameron. You like how they feel?" Cameron bit his lip and nodded, 'Yes, I do so much! They feel so soft and so warm... like two soft doughs. I wonder...' Getting some courage, Cameron soon licked Sky's right breast tenderly, causing her to gasp and moan deeply. "Ohhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmm!" Sky gripped Cameron's shoulder, making him grunt softly as he started licking and slowly sucking Sky's right breast while his hands groped and squeezed her left one. Cameron was even more amazed, feeling Sky's breasts in his mouth was making him feel more excited than before. 'Mmmmmmm, wow! So soft and sweet...' Cameron kept going, sucking and groping Sky's breasts even more, making her moan and scream in sweet pleasure. "Oh yes, Cameron. Mmmm, yes. More, please... suck on them even more." Cameron nodded as he then switched to the left one, giving it the same sweet pleasure, he did to the right one while his hands groped and squeezed it so it wouldn't feel left out at all.

Sky moaned, gasped and screamed sweetly and lovingly, rubbing her hands around Cameron's short brown hair while he kept pleasing her chest even more. "MmmmmMmmmmMmmm!" Cameron muffled a loving and sexy moan against Sky's breasts, loving how they feel inside his mouth as he then started going back and forth, sucking and licking both of Sky's breasts in loving pleasure, making her moan and scream even more. 'Yes, oh yes! Mmm, you're doing such a great job, Cameron. Mmmm... so good.' Sky bit her lip while Cameron kept going, not wanting to stop sucking down on Sky's chest at all. However, Sky soon felt something poking her down below. She looked down and noticed that Cameron's bulge was getting more and more excited because of his breasts pleasure. Sky soon decided that Cameron deserve some sweet pleasure as well. In a split of a second, Sky pushed Cameron's head away, making him look concern. "What's wrong? Did I-" Cameron was silence when Sky kissed him on the lip as she soon said inside his ear, 'Nothing, you did such an amazing job... that I think you deserve the same treatment.' In a flash, Sky groped Cameron's bulge hard, causing him to hiss very badly as she then kneel down on the floor and quickly removed his brief, dropping them on the ground.

"Now then... let's see what-wow!" Sky looked surprised by very impressed, looking directly at Cameron's fully erected 9 inched long, 2 inched wide black piece of chocolate. Cameron felt more nervously, rubbing his head and said, 'Hehehe, is it okay?' Sky looked up, smirked at Cameron's cute nervousness as she then grasped Cameron's cock and started stroking it slowly, making him grunt and groan deeply in sweet pleasure. "Mmmmm, it's very impressive, Cameron. I never knew someone like you would have such a big and hard piece of black meat." Sky bit her lip softly as she kept stroking and rubbing Cameron's cock, making him grunt and groan even more, feeling the softness of Sky's hand around him. 'Ohhhhh, s-shit!' Cameron cursed and continued on, 'I never knew feeling a girl's hand on my erection would feel this amazing.' Sky smiled at her husband and said, "Well... you might like this even more." Cameron looked confused until he figured out what she meant. 'Do you me-HOLY COW!' Cameron hissed and moaned erotically as Sky launched her mouth onto his cock, taking half of him as she started sucking him in a sweet yet sexy motion. "Mmmmmm." Sky moaned pleasingly, absolutely loving how Cameron's black piece of meat felt against her mouth. The Female Athlete bopped her head back and forth, sucking Cameron down like a pro. 'Ohhhh my god, oh my god! Wow... so this what it feel to have your lower reign sucked, it's incredible.'

Cameron soon started rubbing and petting Sky's hair, making her moan sweetly as she kept going, sucking and stroking Cameron even more, going a little faster by the minute. "MmmmMmmmm!" Sky muffled a sweet yet passionate moan against Cameron's cock, sucking him even faster while she started taking in more of his impressive package. 'Mmmmm, oh Sky! This is just amazing!' Sky smiled and winked while she soon started going harder, sucking Camron's cock like a freight train. "Mmmmmmmm!" Sky moaned passionately, sucking Cameron harder and harder while Cam hissed, moaned and groaned passionately, loving the work Sky is doing on him. 'Oh Sky...' Cameron soon held Sky's head with one hand as he started moving her head back and forth, making her suck him faster. "Mmmm!" Sky moaned in surprise while Cameron chuckled and said, 'S-Sorry but... you were doing such a hot job I wanted to help too.' Sky moaned sweetly as she let Cameron have some control as she sucked him harder and harder, slowly deep throating him passionately.

A few minutes passed; Sky was still pleasuring Cameron's cock very badly until Cameron started feeling a burning rush inside his body. "Oh sweet god! Sky... I think I'm going to-AHHHH!" Cameron was too slow to warn Sky as he soon ejaculated hard, cumming inside of Sky's mouth. 'Mmmmmmmm.' Sky moaned lovingly as she took all of Cam's sweet man made cum that he fired as she then pulled away and swallowed all of his cum, making him look impressed. "Wow..." Cameron blushed again while Sky sighed and said, 'Hehehe, I like that surprise you gave me, Sweetie.' Sky winked while Cameron again chuckled softly as she then stood up and sat on his lap. 'By the way... your cums tasted very sweet. Fruity yet also sweet like chocolate covered fruits.' The two soon kissed until Cameron groped Sky's ass again, making her moan and giggle. 'Hehehe, you really like my ass, don't you?' Cameron nodded, "Yeah, you really have a nice and soft... ass." Cameron blushed until Sky smirked, stood up and soon... sexually removed her panties, revealing her fully nude body to her husband.

Just by looking at her made Cameron's bulge grow again with excitement. Sky smiled as she then got into bed and kneel in all fours. Cameron looked and saw Sky's sweet and plump ass, her cute yet hot asshole and her soaked little pink slit that was leaking on the bed. "So... you wanna finally break the bridges, Cammy Bear?" Sky teased Cam by moving her ass left and right while Cameron gulped and said, 'I would love too... so very much. But, what if-' Sky soon stopped him there, "If you're worried about getting me pregnant, no need to. I check my calendar, it's not that time of the month so... you can cum inside of me if you like to." Sky winked while Cameron smiled as he then walked towards her, held her waist as he first started pleasuring his wife by licking and slowly sucking Sky's pink slit, causing her to moan and scream loudly. "Ahhhh, oh yes! Cameron, Mmmm!" Sky clawed on the bed while Cameron licked and sucked Sky's pussy in a loving pace, savoring and enjoying how she taste down below. 'Mmmmm, my word! Sky, you taste so... amazing and sweet!' Cameron started licking her harder, swirling his tongue around her outer and inner walls in loving pleasure. "Ohhhhh, Mmmmm, so good." Sky moaned sweetly while biting down on her lower lip as Cameron kept licking her pussy even more.

About a few more licks later, Cameron stopped and got onto their bed, kneeling behind Sky as he held her waist and started rubbing his erection against her slit, making them both shiver and moan softly. "Oh man... I can't believe we're about to do this." Cameron felt nervous again until Sky kneel up and slowly rubbed his face. 'You don't need to be worried, Cameron. This is what couples do when they really care about each other. You and I love each other so much that we finally decided to take this to the highest level of our relationship. I trust you, Cameron, you are going to be perfect.' Sky kissed Cameron quickly, helping him slowly regain some confident as Sky kneel back down while Cameron relax and gripped her waist tightly. 'Ready?' Sky said while Cameron nodded and replied, "Yes I am!" Cameron soon started pushing himself closer to Sky, trying to push himself into her lower reign. Seconds soon passed as Cameron finally broke the bridges and pushed his cock into her, causing them to gasp deeply in sweet pleasure. The two remain still for a bit, Cameron hissed and grunted softly, not knowing how tight Sky would feel while Sky softly moaned, not knowing Cameron would feel this hard. "My god, you feel so tight inside, Sky." Sky blushes and said, 'Hehehe, thanks. Go ahead, make love to me, Cam.'

Cameron nodded as he relaxed and finally began fucking his wife. He pulled away and pushed back, fucking Sky's wet pussy in a slow yet tender motion, wanting to please her so much. Sky moaned, gasped and softly scream in sweet pleasure, loving Cameron's soft pounding inside of her while Cameron gasped and hissed sweetly, loving the feeling of Sky's inner walls against his cock. "Oh Cameron! Wow, you feel so... amazing, Mmm!" Sky moaned sweetly, saying how amazing Cameron was doing, making him blush softly while also helping him regain more confidence for this moment. 'I'm glad you're liking this, Sky.' Sky looked at him and said, "Aren't you loving this, too?" Cameron slowly smirked and said, 'Oh yes I am! I never knew feeling a woman's lower reign would be this amazing! So tight, so warm and so sweet... I'm really liking this a lot, Sky baby.' Sky giggled while Cameron started going a little faster, fucking Sky in a rougher pace while still keeping it pleasing for her. "Ohhh yes... fuck me more, Cammy Bear. Fuck me more, please." Sky bit her lip again while Cameron did what his wife plead and soon started going harder, losing all worries as he fucked Sky's pussy harder, wanting to pleasure her even more.

"Oh Sky, you feel so hot and amazing!" Cameron grunted, groaned and hissed lovingly, enjoying how hard he was fucking his sexy wife while Sky moaned and softly scream in even more pleasure. 'Why thank you, Cameron! Mmm, oh sweet god, you're doing such a hot and sexy job! Please keep going!' Cameron nodded as he started feeling playful as he started groping and even softly slamming Sky's ass, making her yelp and moan in sweet surprise. "Like that?" Sky blushed but sexually smirked and nodded, 'Do that again.' Cameron gladly did as he slapped and groped Sky's plump ass even harder, making their sweet and sexy moment even hotter for them both. Cameron kept going, fucking his wife's sweet slit harder and faster while his hands kept playfully groping and smacking her plump ass, making her moan even more while she soon started groping her breasts with one hand. 'Oh yes, Cameron! Mmm, oh Cameron. Fuck me harder! C'mon, fuck your hot wife even harder, please.' Sky begged and pleaded as Cameron just said, "I will, Mrs. Wilkins." Sky blushed again as Cameron soon increased his pace, pounding and thrusting Sky's pussy harder and harder, making Sky scream and moan in even more pleasure, loving her husband's rough pleasure he was giving her.

Cameron kept going for a few more minutes, going harder than before while he also started groping and rubbing Sky's breasts, making her moan even more sweetly. "Oh Cameron Wilkins, I love you so much!" Sky screamed in sweet passion while Cameron replied back, 'I love you too Sky Wilkins.' The two soon started kissing each other while Cameron kept going until... they both felt a burning rush coursing inside of them. 'S-Sky... I think I'm getting close to cumming.' Sky answered back, "Me too!" Sky soon pulled Cameron into another kiss as he soon relaxed and continued going even harder, fucking Sky with all he has inside of him. "MmmMmmMMmmmMmm!" The two both moaned and groaned against their kiss, not stopping at all as Cameron kept going until... he soon screamed. 'I CAN'T HOLD ON ANY LONGER!' With his final thrust, Cameron screamed in deep pleasure, climaxing hard inside of Sky's slit while she soon screamed as well, exploding her sweet liquid all over their waist. Cameron soon pulled away, slowly falling on top of Sky's back while they both breathed in and out tiredly. Sky was the first to speak as she said, "That was... just perfect." Cameron sighed but smiled a bit, 'I never knew making love with your wife would be this incredible.'

After their first time having sweet and loving sex together, Cameron and Sky both took a quick shower and changed into their pajamas as they were now laying in their bed, holding each other in their arms. Cameron soon spoke and said, "Sky... honestly, this was the best sex I ever had. Well, it was my first time having sex so... knowing how it feels now is just... amazing." Sky smiled, stroked her sweet husband's cheeks and said, 'I know... for someone like you, I never knew you would be such a sweet lover, Cammy Bear.' Sky kissed her husband on the head, making him smile and blush softly. "Thanks... I'm glad I finally got the chance to lose myself to a beautiful and... hot woman like you, Sky." Sky blushed a bit and giggled, 'That's so sweet... thank you.' The two soon shared a kiss as they soon yawned a bit. 'It's getting late. Why don't we get some rest, okay?' Cameron nodded as Sky grabbed a warm blanket and covered them up. Cameron removed his glasses and turned off the lights as he held Sky close and said, "Goodnight, Sky. Thank you for... everything tonight." Sky smiled and replied back, 'Anytime, Cameron. Thank you too... sleep well, honey.' With one last kiss, the two soon fell into a deep sleep after their loving time tonight as husband and wife.

**It is complete. This was a lot of fun and I am glad I got to work on it. I hoped you all enjoyed this fic. And I hope you also enjoyed it as well, Gio. I am still open for commissions, if you want to talk to me about it, send me a PM here or a PM to floresfire at DeviantArt if you have an account there. For now, I'll see you all next time, bye for now :)**


End file.
